


Cold Days

by hyumagashi



Series: wrestling bullshit [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Another cute and sweet and fun and nice one shot from me, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Owen Hart alive i won’t be taking criticism, SO, Self-Indulgent, Set in 2003, chilling in bed all day with your boyfriend, i want what they have, wanted something for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: Set in ‘03, just a morning fluff oneshot if you’re into that.
Relationships: Dave Batista/Randy Orton
Series: wrestling bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cold Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayhomosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/gifts).



> I wrote this based off of a coffee shop au that I never finished because I just didn’t know if it was ooc, but in that AU i set Batista to be really good at making coffee so maybe that’s something idk
> 
> regardless, the reason I have not been posting as often as I’d like to is because I’m working on a Persona 5 x WWE (mostly attitude era) au that I probably won’t be posting because it’s literally just Persona 5 rewritten with wrestlers inserted and i’m not sure how far copyright laws go, and I don’t want Persona fans to be angry with me so there you have it. :)

Dave went to take a little peek outside to see how the weather was doing right about now. There was still a lot of snow, which frightened him. Because not only was it a few inches thick, he and Randy are going to have to shovel that later.

“Can you relax?” Randy deadpanned. He hadn’t looked away from whatever he was reading, but Dave made a lot of noise when he walked. “You don’t even have to  _ go  _ anywhere.”

“Not  _ yet _ , maybe.” Dave complained as he closed the windows, and only then did he begin to stare at it for some time.

Randy only took a couple seconds to take a glance at him, mentally groaning at the sight of him staring at the window.

“What are you so worried about?” Randy continued as he put his full attention back on the book he was reading. Dave glared at him for a moment, before giving in with a sigh. Beginning to take a seat at the edge of their bed.

“Nothing really. I’m just bored more than anything. I didn’t think a snow day keeping me in all day would get me as bad as it did.” Dave admitted, he felt the urge to do some light exercises but fought it because of the fact that he  _ knew  _ Randy wouldn’t approve.

“You can’t possibly miss working alone for early hours in that cafe  _ that  _ badly.” Randy scoffed, although, Dave probably didn’t miss the work all that much and was probably just bored out of his mind. Randy could tell that he gave up fighting the urge to keep moving around when Dave began to start stretching.

“I don’t miss it at all, actually.” Dave shrugged in between a stretch. The customers always gave him a hard time anyway. “I’m just feeling irritable today for some reason, I feel like I need to do  _ something.” _

Randy glanced at him, feeling kinda sorry for him. It was too cold to be doing any of this at this time of day though. It was still kinda early, and Randy was still  _ cold. _

“Here’s something you can do,” Randy pitched, setting his book down by his desk, “Why don’t you just come lie down?”

“Why?” Dave shrugged, still seated on the floor looking so helpless. Which almost made Randy burst out laughing, it wasn’t like it was rare to see Dave like this. But every time he did, it always caught Randy off-guard.

“I’m cold? Is that a good enough reason for you?” Randy protested. Dave shot a look at him, Randy couldn’t exactly read it at first, but if he had to guess it’d probably be… right in between confusion and annoyance.

“Turn on the heater then.” Dave resolved, “Your tank top won’t do anything for you, either.”

“If I do that, you’ll just yell at me and complain about how hot it is.” Randy informed him. He did it  _ every  _ time he turned a heater on.

“Yeah, and that’s because you set the heat higher than it needs to be.” Dave complained. Randy gave him a blank stare, leaning his head against the bed frame.

“Yeah? Well, I’m cold.” Randy repeated, he wasn’t that cold though. And Dave knew that, he was just aiming to be annoying again.

“You can’t be  _ that  _ cold.” Dave persisted, he wasn’t even doing anything now. He was just lying on the floor at this point, trying to tune out Randy.

“Are you saying that you  _ aren’t _ ?” Randy added, following with a laugh, “Take a look at yourself, you’re shivering!”

Which wasn’t… exactly a lie. He was cold but he felt kinda jumpy at the same time. Couldn’t sit down even if he wanted to for some reason, Randy wanted him to relax while he could though. There was no telling when they would actually need to start work again, and he just wanted him to enjoy it while he could.

“You should just do what I’ve been suggesting for you to do for a couple minutes now…” Randy pitched, now lying down on his side, “Relax, just come lie down with me.”

Dave let out a sigh, now standing up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not but now he wasn’t sure if he had much of a choice. He hopelessly crawled onto their bed, stomach first, allowing for his head to rest on his forearms.

“There, there.” Randy comforted, placing a hand on his head. He knew Dave normally wasn’t used to being this bored, or… just wasn’t used to not moving around all the time. But, them lying in bed would probably be a good way for him to calm down for once in his life.

“Wanna watch TV?” Randy suggested, reaching for the remote, “We can watch  _ whatever  _ you want.”

“I don’t know what I wanna watch. It’s your call.” Dave murmured, his head was still buried in his arms, but at least Randy understood him.

“Just channel surf until you find something.” Randy shrugged as he placed the remote on Dave’s back. Dave lifted his head, having his chin rest on his forearms.

“Are you hungry? I can go down and make us something to eat.” Dave offered. First of all,  _ no. _ Dave’s coffee might have tasted great, but his cooking? It didn’t look or taste as good as his coffee was.

“ _ No,  _ we will not repeat that again.” Randy pressed, he will  _ never  _ make that mistake again. Besides, Dave just needed to chill out for a bit today. “I’ll go ahead and do that, wair here.”

Dave furrowed his brows, grabbing the remote from his back and flipping himself over. 

“Coffee, at least?” Dave pleaded as Randy exited the room, wouldn’t get him very far though. Randy means almost everything he says to Dave.

“ _ No! _ ” Randy yelled from downstairs, causing Dave to groan. There was almost nothing he could do about it though, so he began to flip through channels finding… not a lot that he liked. So, he turned off the TV and just lied down in silence.

Randy came back up the steps, two  _ huge  _ plates of food in his hands, while somehow holding two coffee mugs. Randy made just about everything downstairs seemingly, French toast, eggs, bacon, potatoes, and even peppers. Which was a lot from the guy who wanted to take it easy today.

“You know you could have just come back upstairs with bacon and eggs and it would’ve been fine.” Dave insisted with a shrug, it wasn’t like Randy to cook a whole lot unless he was on his way to the gym  _ or  _ something important was supposed to happen that day.

Randy let out a chuckle as he handed Dave his food, setting it down on the desk next to him.

“That’s what I love about you  _ so  _ much,” Randy laughed, “You’re way too easy to please.”

“Is that a bad thing.” Dave wondered as he began to sit up, taking the fork that Randy handed to him.

“What? No. It’s perfect.” Randy answered, “Means I don’t have to do as much.”

Dave only gave him the side-eye, asking himself how he always put up with him. He began to sip on some coffee to start, because there was no better way to start eating breakfast.

“How’s the coffee?” Randy inquired, which kinda caught Dave off guard. He had no idea that he was watching him.

“Uh, mellow. It’s good.” Dave answered, honestly. Dave could tell that Randy possibly used the technique he always does, but he guessed that he should have expected that.

“Hm. Well, it’s not as good as yours.” Randy shrugged, as casually as Randy put that, if he was trying to win Dave over or something, holy  _ shit  _ did he do a terrible job at it, and Dave hoped that he never tried it again.

“Wow, Randy. You’re such a smooth-talker!” Dave swooned, sarcastically. Which got a laugh out of Randy. Randy realized eventually that the TV wasn’t on anymore, causing him to lift his eyebrow.

“You didn’t find anything you liked?” Randy examined, Dave quickly shook his head as an answer. To be frank, Dave doesn’t remember the last time he genuinely enjoyed something that came on TV. Aside from wrestling, he and Randy enjoyed watching that.

“No. I don’t know what to watch, and I’d rather die than see what’s on the news.” Dave rambled. Which got another chuckle out of Randy. 

“I can get behind that.” Randy agreed, trying not to choke on his food, he then realized Dave might be interested in what might come on later, “RAW comes on tonight, do you wanna watch that later?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna watch that later.” Dave responded, seemingly interested in it, he never wanted to be a wrestler himself, he always thought it was entertaining. “Who’s on tonight?”

“I don’t remember.” Randy admitted, Dave wasn’t gonna kill him for it but it still would have been nice to know.

“I’ll guess we’re just gonna have to see later.” Dave suggested, somehow he knew that it was probably going to be Owen Hart vs Stone Cold. They’d been dragging that feud on for a while now. And Dave… sometimes wondered when they’d move onto something a bit more… fresh.

“Do you think it’s gonna be Owen and Stone Cold again?” Randy remarked, half-jokingly. That’s when Dave gave his lover a blank stare, putting more of his food in his mouth.

“Get out of my head, please.” Dave answered when he swallowed. Randy let out another soft chuckle, they ate until they both finished their plates of food, Dave seemed like he enjoyed himself, which was always good.

Randy took Dave’s dishes, along with his own. Dave seemingly enjoyed his coffee, which was always a win in Randy’s book.

“By the way…” Randy started, he almost forgot about it. He meant to give it to Dave and himself a couple days ago, but his memory was never in his favor. Randy left their room to put their dishes away, which was fine and all, considering what he needed to get was in the other room.

Dave stared at the doorway in confusion, eventually looking away and spacing out for a few moments. And he stayed like that, up until he felt something hit his shoulder. He gazed at it as it hit the bed, picking it up.

“You went all that way just to get me a necklace?” Dave quizzed, he didn’t mind though. It looked really cool, occasional jewelry was a treat sometimes anyway.

“It’s not just  _ any  _ necklace,” Randy chimed, sliding up under Dave; beginning to run his fingers against his own necklace, “I made it myself. I like them better than rings.”

“Oh, what? Is this your way of proposing?” Dave smirked, slipping the necklace on. Still, it was hard to believe that Randy made something this cool looking, and made another one for himself.

“If you’re willing to put up with me for that long, maybe.” Randy shrugged, poking at Dave. 

“We’ve made it this far. So, if it comes up, I might as well.” Dave shrugged, pulling Randy closer to him. He hoped he was at least a  _ little  _ bit warmer now.

“There’s nothing too special on it, just that gem. I know you aren’t into that sorta thing but I thought it’d mean something to you.“ Randy rambled. 

Dave looked at his gift, and then back at Randy. He gave the smaller man a kiss on his forehead, keeping him close.

“Well… It does. So, thanks.” Dave showed his gratitude. He wasn’t too sure if he was fond of the idea of rings anyway. Necklaces were miles better, they looked nice and all, and if there ever was a time where he needed to, he could look at it and see Randy.

They continued to stay close to each other, pressing up against each other, looking as though they were about to go back to sleep. Before Dave could fall fully asleep, he looked around to see if he was missing anything.

“Am I…supposed to do something?” Dave wondered, confusion sprayed on his face. Randy glared at Dave from his pillow, grabbing his head and pulling it back onto their bed.

“Yes,” Randy graveled, with his eyes closed. He probably wanted to work out with Randy… but that’s gonna have to wait till later. “Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> masc gay couples


End file.
